It is known in the art to arrange a number of print heads, such as inkjet print heads, in an array. The print heads are positioned such that a recording substance, such as inkjet ink, which is recorded through the print head on a recording medium, is positioned on the recording medium accurately thereby enabling to form a high-quality image on the recording medium using the number of print heads. In order to accurately position the recoding substance on the recording medium, the print heads need to be positioned accurately, at least relative to each other.
To accurately position the print heads and to ensure that the print heads remain accurately positioned during use, different kinds of mechanisms have been described and/or employed in the prior art. Known mechanism uses features like a reference surface, a bolt or a spring force and commonly a combination of such features is used.
In practice, the number of print heads may be arranged in a row and the positioning mechanism is relatively easily accessible to a person mounting the print heads. However, the number of print heads in a printer apparatus may be large and the print heads may be arranged in rows and columns, resulting in limited accessibility of the positioning mechanisms of some or all of the print heads. As a result, mounting or replacing a print head may be cumbersome and may require a relatively long time for accurately positioning the large number of print heads. Moreover, in case a print head is defective and needs replacement, a service technician is required to replace the print head, thereby further increasing a cost for replacement.